prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 17, 2019 Smackdown results
The September 17, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 17, 2019 at the State Farm Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. Summary Daniel Bryan arrived on SmackDown LIVE and still insisted to the WWE Universe that Erick Rowan was his friend. But Rowan was not having it. He wasted no time interrupting and reiterated that he would no longer be disrespected by Bryan. In response, Bryan dared him to do something about. Bryan’s words, though, quickly turned into a 2-on-1 assault by Rowan and the recently returning Luke Harper, and the two massive Superstars overwhelmed Bryan with a massive barrage. In response, Roman Reigns made a beeline to the ring to jump into the brawl. The Big Dog emerged to bring the fight right to Harper & Rowan, but the numbers game was too much. Erick & Luke mowed down a sea of security before ripping a ring barrier free and decimating the former Universal Champion with it. They then drove Bryan through the announce table and left the blue brand completely destroyed. Was this the new future of SmackDown LIVE? Heavy Machinery continued their hot streak, looking dominant as ever while toppling Curtis Axel & Bo Dallas. The former Raw Tag Team Champions attempted to slow down the steaming locomotives to no avail, with Dallas falling to the Compactor for another decisive Blue Collar Strong victory. Baron Corbin proved to be the ultimate buzzkill for the WWE Universe on Monday night when he defeated Chad Gable in the final round of the King of the Ring Tournament, but Chad Gable returned the buzzkill vibes tonight. King Corbin was basking in his newfound royal glory with a crown and scepter, but his first royal decree backfired in spectacular fashion. After summoning Gable to the ring, Corbin had ample insults toward the Superstar he defeated in the final. In response, Gable unleashed a destructive attack on the new squared-circle monarch, jumping all over Corbin like a spider monkey and wailing on him with the scepter. The fired-up competitor cleared Baron from the ring and destroyed his crown, cape, throne and everything else in sight to leave Corbin livid. Scheduled to rekindle their iconic rivalry, Charlotte Flair and Sasha Banks squared off in one-on-one action, as the longtime rivals were each looking to make a statement after both failed to leave WWE Clash of Champions with a title around their waist. And did they ever. Bitter animosity fueled a fierce showdown between the two combatants from the opening bell, with Bayley acting as more than an impartial bystander, to say the least. When Charlotte locked Sasha in the Figure-Four, Bayley attacked, ending the action in a disqualification and lighting the fuse a post-match 2-on-1 assault. From out of nowhere, however, Carmella soon hit the scene to even the odds. Mella, clearly fed up with Bayley’s recent actions, helped Flair fight off the former WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions. Some believed that Shane McMahon might rescind his sudden firing of Kevin Owens last week. Nah. Instead, Owens filed a $25 million wrongful termination lawsuit against Shane-O-Mac. With the suit in his hand, Shane came to the ring, spotted KO in the audience and called him to the squared circle to address the situation. Owens then laid out every single wrong that Shane has committed over the past several months. Clearly believing in his case, Owens was confident he would win. And, if he did win, there apparently was another clause in the suit: A clause that would allow him to fire Shane-O-Mac! Looking for payback after losing to Ali several weeks ago, Intercontinental Champion Shinsuke Nakamura emerged to face him in a return contest. However, the match was not meant to be. When Sami Zayn grabbed Ali’s leg during a pre-match rant, Nakamura took full advantage of the distraction and ruthlessly ambushed Ali, punctuating the assault with a wicked Kinshasa. Erick Rowan defeated Roman Reigns in a No Disqualification Match at WWE Clash of Champions following the shocking return of Luke Harper. With the spotlight of the WWE Universe shining brightly on him, Rowan sat down for an exclusive interview to discuss his recent reign of carnage. Rowan proclaimed that he was a true leader, not a follower, and that he was far superior to Daniel Bryan in every way. Rowan made it clear that no one would ever disrespect him again. WWE Champion Kofi Kingston retained his title against Randy Orton at WWE Clash of Champion, but his New Day brethren fell to The Revival, who secured the SmackDown Tag Team Championships. With animosity still strong, Kingston, Xavier Woods and Big E teamed up to take on Orton & The Revival on SmackDown LIVE. The action was non-stop as each side looked for redemption, and after The New Day took the upper hand during a wild scramble, the coast was clear for Kingston to blast Scott Dawson with Trouble in Paradise for the win. After the match, though, the WWE Universe was stunned silent by the sudden reemergence of Brock Lesnar! After the gutsy WWE Champion asked Big E and Woods to clear the ring so that he could stand alone to meet The Beast, Paul Heyman issued a challenge on behalf of his client. Lesnar wants to face Kingston in a monumental WWE Title Match at the FOX premiere of SmackDown LIVE on Friday, Oct. 4. Once Kingston accepted without hesitation, Lesnar added the exclamation point with an earth-shattering F-5. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Aleister Black defeated Buddy Murphy *The New Day (Kofi Kingston, Big E & Xavier Woods) defeated Randy Orton & The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) in a Six Man Tag Team Match (16:59) *Charlotte Flair defeated Sasha Banks (w/ Bayley) by disqualification (8:32) *Heavy Machinery (Tucker & Otis) defeated The B-Team (Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel) (3:39) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Source Erick Rowan & Luke Harper laid out Daniel Bryan and Roman Reigns Heavy Machinery v The B-Team Chad Gable ruined Baron Corbin’s King of the Ring coronation Charlotte Flair v Sasha Banks Kevin Owens laid a lawsuit onto Shane McMahon Shinsuke Nakamura and Sami Zayn set up Ali with a sneak attack Erick Rowan delivered a chilling message in an exclusive interview The New Day v Randy Orton & The Revival Brock Lesnar emerges to challenge Kingston to a WWE Title Match See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1048 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1048 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1048 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results